


the 1975

by memeulousisapengting



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Gay, Oral Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeulousisapengting/pseuds/memeulousisapengting
Summary: based on the song the 1975 by the 1975i copied this from my wattpad oneshots book (my wattpad username is the same as ao3)
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	the 1975

"GO DOWN"

The boy who's lips were currently entangled with my own, slid off my lap and crouched down at my feet; subtly flicking the handle so my seat slid backwards toward the boot, giving him more room. His petite fingers fumbled with the zip on my jeans, slowly licking his lips in anticipation as he did so. After a few more swift movements, my hardening cock was exposed as he eyed it like a hawk.

"SOFT SOUND"

"Fuck, george " I whispered gently under my breath. Slowly, his hands began stroking my length; my heart rate speeding at the simple action.

"MIDNIGHT, CAR LIGHTS"

When his warm mouth wrapped around the throbbing head, I accidentally pushed my hand on to the controls next to me - flicking the headlights on. However, we were too caught up in the moment to care that our presence had been made aware.

"PLAYING WITH THE AIR, BREATHING IN YOUR HAIR"

I sucked in a long breath as his tongue teased the tip, my hands instinctively grasping his soft, curly hair.

"GO DOWN GO DOWN"

The pleasure was overwhelming, so much so that I pushed my hand onto the back of his head; forcing his mouth to take all of me.

"SOFT SOUND"

He moaned onto me, the vibrations flooding through my body causing an involuntary groan to escape my parted lips as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes - letting the experience consume me.

"STEP INTO YOUR SKIN? I'D RATHER JUMP IN YOUR BONES"

My high was close, so I pulled him up and back onto my lap again - flicking the other handle this time so the seat fell flat. He shimmied out of his joggers and before I could grasp what was happening, he was handing me a bottle of lube.

"TAKING UP YOUR MOUTH SO YOU'LL BREATH THROUGH YOUR NOSE"

Our lips connected once again before he moved onto his hands and knees. His hands gripping the seat tightly as I teased my hands over his arse. "Will please." he whimpered, I've never complied to something faster in my life.


End file.
